With the development of the broadband in recent years, a request for high-speed wireless communication with a large capacity is increasing. Toward the increase of the capacity, an amplifier of the third generation for use with a transmission and reception apparatus provided, for example, in a base station of a portable telephone system has become widespread, and it is anticipated that the amplifier is hereafter developed to the fourth generation. Also a new communication system (LTE) has been placed into practical use, and it is anticipated that further increase of the capacity hereafter advances. Therefore, further increase of the output power and further enhancement of the efficiency are demanded for a transmission and reception apparatus provided in a base station.
Further, in a transmission and reception apparatus that is used, for example, in a radar (namely, in a transmission and reception module for a radar) and includes an amplifier, increase of the output power for the enhancement of a performance such as increase of the detection distance and enhancement of the resolution, increase of the bandwidth and increase of the efficiency for reduction of the operation cost and downsizing of a cooler are required.